


Dust and diamonds

by KatesSweetEscape



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatesSweetEscape/pseuds/KatesSweetEscape
Summary: You are madly in love with Jooheon, but that won’t change the fact that you’re from two completely different worlds.





	Dust and diamonds

When your friends had warned you about getting involved with Jooheon you had just scoffed at their concern. You had pushed all their warnings aside and had thrown yourself right into this relationship with him, loving him as much as you possibly could while getting a little lost in that own little world of yours, where there had been nothing but the two of you together in the small four walls of your one room apartment, listening to music and kissing under the covers. 

You hadn’t thought much of their warnings and concerns, casting them aside like they meant absolutely nothing. Because to you they’d seemed superficial. Nothing you’d ever bother yourself with. 

Why would you even care about the fact, that he was a third generation chaebol? 

You weren’t interested in his wealth or his family. You weren’t some gold digger who was only with Jooheon because of his bank account. Hell, when you’d met him a little over a year ago, you didn’t even know about him being the son of one of the wealthiest men alive. You thought he was some broke street rapper that had nothing to his name but his impressive skills and the clothes he wore. 

And you’d still fallen in love with him. 

Because you really didn’t care about what company he’d inherit once his father decided to step down. Nor were you interested in living off of him. You were a working adult and things were good. Sure, you were barely able to afford the little apartment you had but it wasn’t bad enough that you’d have to take on a second job or starve yourself in order to get by. So you never thought that his money would ever be an issue between the two of you. 

Until now. 

“Are you ready?” 

You looked at Jooheon who was sitting right next to you in the backseat of some awfully expensive car that you didn’t even know the name of. It smelled of leather and luxury while the sound of the crystal glasses clinking against one another inside the mini bar still lingered in your ears. Jooheon had offered you a drink when he’d picked you up at your doorstep about half an hour ago but you’d refused. Your stomach felt upset enough as is so you didn’t want to risk throwing up some super expensive champagne all over your outfit. But when you looked outside the tinted windows of the car and towards the red carpet and all the photographers lined up along it, you kind of wished that you’d taken him up on his offer.

Because with a slight buzz you wouldn’t have been able to feel anxiety and fear grabbing a hold of your throat, choking you hard enough to have trouble breathing. 

What were you thinking when you’d agreed to accompany him to his father's sixtieth birthday? You had known that it would be filled with very important people like CEOs and broadcasting chefs and even the South Korean president. So why didn’t you say no when he’d asked you to come along?

You had no clue about fancy parties. The fanciest party you’d ever attended had been a Angels and Devils party at some High Class club. And even then you’d felt incredibly out of place between all those well dressed and obviously wealthy people. And that had been at some club in Gangnam. 

But this? This was on a completely different level. And you already felt lacking and shabby. Even though you’d worn the best clothes you’d been able to find in that small closet of yours. 

Jooheon had offered to buy something for you. But you had stubbornly refused, telling him that you didn’t need any of it to stand proud and tall right beside him on your first official public appearance as a couple. But yet again, you were second guessing your decision. Because even though you didn’t give a damn about brands and fashion in general, you still wished for some Valentino or Versace to hide behind. You already knew they would have felt a lot more like armour than the clothes you were wearing right now. 

Gosh - why were you such a goddamn idealist? 

You’d wanted to prove to the world that you weren’t after his money by wearing your own clothes instead of something that Jooheon would have bought for you. But now, even though you were wearing your best clothes, you’d only prove that he was way out of your league to begin with. And that you had no right to be by his side.

So when he asked you if you were ready, you just wanted to scream NO and run away as fast and as far away as you possibly could.

But instead, you faked a smile. Because you knew how much Jooheon had looked forward to this. It was his chance of finally going public with you. And it was also the perfect occasion for him to introduce you to his parents that he loved and adored so much.

So you really didn’t have a choice, did you? 

“As ready as I’ll ever be” you said, surprised by how firm and steady your voice sounded. 

“Great.” Jooheon showed you his brightest smile leaning over to steal a short and sweet kiss from your lips. Then he knocked against the tinted windows. “Time to meet the hyenas.” 

A man in a tuxedo opened the car door for the two of you and as soon as he did, camera flashes went off like crazy. Suddenly a lot of people were screaming Jooheon’s name very loudly to get his attention while you could see some of them even shoving one another to get the best shot possible of the infamous Prince of the Lee Cooperation. 

Jooheon got out of the car first, seemingly unfazed by all of this. He smiled a few times and waved at the reporters who seemed to scream even louder now before he turned around and stretched his hand out towards you. 

You looked at his hand, suddenly hesitant to take it. You knew that hand. Knew every scar on it. You knew how warm they were and how they felt on your skin. But somehow they felt insanely foreign at this moment. Maybe because of all the expensive jewelry hanging from his wrists. Or maybe because today his nails were carefully cut and properly shaped. 

You didn’t know. You just knew that they felt unfamiliar. Even when you stretched out your own hand to take a hold of his, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath your fingers. 

He still felt like a complete stranger with that very classic white suit he was wearing that had a large YSL brooch on the chest and that went incredibly well with his newly dyed blonde hair. 

You weren’t used to this Jooheon. Not at all.

You were used to him wearing oversized sweaters in all sorts of colors with a pair of jeans and some edgy boots. You were used to his pitch black hair and his warm eyes. You were used to him looking at you under the covers and whispering soft word before eventually kissing you good night.

You weren’t used to this Jooheon. And you started to doubt whether or not you’d ever be able to get used to him. Or if you even wanted to get used to him. 

You tried to cast those thoughts aside. He was still your Jooheon right? He just looked a little different. It wasn’t a big deal. It was nothing to be concerned of. Right?

You took a deep breath and let Jooheon help you get out of the car. As you set one foot on the red carpet, all the photographers and reporters went dead silent for a few seconds and you feared that in this silence they would be able to hear the heavily beating heart inside your chest. But then they screamed even louder, almost turning you deaf with their constant demands for explanations and poses.

You held on to Jooheon’s hand even tighter and he looked at you with a faint smile before putting his arm around your waist, pulling you in close to his side, as if he feared that you’d stumble and fall if he wasn’t there to hold you up. 

And maybe he was right about that. 

Because when you took the first step, your legs felt wobbly and utterly useless. You took one slow step after the other, right next to Jooheon, who was never rushing you in any way. Instead he just held you up and smiled for the cameras while casually answering some questions that were thrown his way. He was in his element, gladly attracting all the attention while keeping you close to his side. 

Like some powerless, mindless doll he dragged along with him along this crimson bath he was walking towards a place where you’d be even more out of place than you were right now.

And while he smiled like the professional he was while making conversation effortlessly, you weren’t able to answer even one of those questions that the reporters basically screamed right at your face. 

Because your heart was beating so fast and so loud, that you were only able to focus on that while you tried to steady your breath and smile for the cameras. But in reality you felt like screaming with every flash that went off and that almost turned you blind every time it hit your eyes. You wanted to run. To get away from this red carpet that seemed to be as long as the chinese wall when in reality it were only a few feet from the car to the front door of the Lee Villa. 

But it felt like an eternity when you had to walk along that crimson red path that made it harder and harder for you to breathe while you kept that fake smile plastered on your face. 

You’d never thought that him being a chaebol would ever be an issue between the two of you. Until now.

Because when you walked up the stairs to his childhood home that was nothing less than a palace, you realized a very important truth that broke your heart into a million little pieces and that you’d tried to ignore ever since the first day you’d met him.

Maybe you should have listened to your friends when they’d told you to be careful not to fall in love with Lee Jooheon. 

Because even if you suddenly started wearing expensive perfume and branded clothes, you’d always just be you. And he would always be him. A modern day prince, born for greatness, wealth and a life that just was so vastly different from yours. 

While he’d been brought up in a palace, you’d been brought up in a small house on the outskirts of Busan. While he’d been able to attend university, you’d had to drop out because your parents couldn’t afford your classes. And while he was comfortable with spending a fortune on clothes and shoes, you’d always be hesitant to pay more than 30.000 won on a meal, no matter how high class the restaurant was. 

Even if his family would suddenly go bankrupt, he’d never be ordinary. He would never be like anybody else. Like you.

Because Jooheon would always shine brightly. No matter what life throws at him.

Because he was made out of diamonds. And you were made out of dust.

And nothing in the world could ever change that. 

[END]


End file.
